Every Melody is a Memory
by whistlewhileyouwrite
Summary: A collection of one-shots and stories all inspired by music describing Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay This will be a collection of fics inspired by songs and may be tied into episodes, specific story lines, or may be completely AU.
1. Happens Like That

**Hi and I hope you enjoy these little one-shots inspired by songs that just scream "Linstead!" to me. If you follow me on Tumblr, you may notice these may be out of order from what it posted there, but they have no particular order, unless I mention it before. Each and every one is written as a stand alone and may be a simple one-shot, an excerpt from an episode or an AU, but all with nothing but goodness! Feel free to share any ideas you may have as I am always looking for inspiration!**

 **This is an AU and is inspired by _"Happens Like That"_ by Granger Smith. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Every wonder how just one drink,_

 _Turns into one knee down with a diamond ring_

Jay really didn't really want to go out,but he promised he would meet up with some of his old friends while he was home for the next month or so. After all, there was no telling the next time he could see any of them with his line of work.

He has been active in the military, Army Rangers to be exact, for almost a year and it was nothing like he expected. So far, he has seen things no man should ever have to see, but he had always felt a sense of duty to his country, to protect and serve, and he was doing exactly that. His enlistment came the day he graduated from high school. His mother cried and his father just sat there when he told them his plans. He remembered telling his brother Will first and he avoided him for days. Jay remembered the conversation like it was yesterday, as his brother explained he hadn't talked to him because he didn't want to think about what would happen if something happened over there. Will had said he didn't want his brother overseas but he also knew Jay. He knew that Jay had always been the silent but strong one where Will was the much more outgoing of the two. But, he would still support his brother no matter what he did.

Having just finished his first tour, he returned home to Chicago for some much-needed time off. Even though his house was always home, he couldn't go back. Not when his dad was such an ass to everyone around him. So, one of his best friends had offered up the spare bedroom in his apartment to Jay for the next three months before he was to report back to Fort Benning for a few months.

So here he was, standing in the middle of bar with some of his buddies and watching them make fools of themselves trying to pick up girls. Adam, one of his best friends from high school, was so drunk Jay doubted his friend knew his own name. Kevin was standing by, laughing at whatever stupid thing Adam said. Jay was content to stand back and observe. This had never really been his scene and it clearly still wasn't. But it was nice to hang out with some of his old friends and just not worry about everything that was happening over there.

He had just ordered his second beer and was in search of Mouse for a game of pool when _she_ walked in. Jay had never seen someone more beautiful and he knew there she was worth getting to know. There was no one else with her, but she quickly seemed to find someone she knew. It must have been his lucky day because that someone was Ruzek.

She made her way over, hugging the girl before turning to hug Ruzek. That friendly gesture somehow made his heart beat a little faster. He wasn't jealous, he didn't even know this girl's name. But maybe the flaring jealousy was enough to get him to move his ass over to her. He had never been one to actively pursue a girl, but times change.

"Hey," he began when he reached the group. Her head and her eyes, which he noticed were a captivating hazel color, moved in the direction of his voice.

"Jay, my man!" Ruzek loudly said before slinging an arm over his shoulders. "May I introduce you to Kim and Erin."

For someone drunk, he was rather coherent.

Both girls exchanged hellos, but he noticed Erin hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him. He would have started conversation but Ruzek was talking so loudly and animatedly, Jay doubted he could get a word in. But he soon finished his beer and figured offering to buy her a drink was a decent ice breaker.

"Anyone want anything else?" he asked, pointing his finger at them all. He may or may not have waited to ask until her own drink was almost gone.

"I would," she said, speaking to him for the second time this evening, except he noticed her voice was deeper than that of a usual woman. Even more reason for him to like her.

They made their way towards an empty spot at the bar before he ventured to speak again.

"So how do you know Adam?" he asked, reveling in the fact it was quieter over here.

"We were in the same criminology class at UC," she replied. "Got paired up for a project and found we had a decent number of mutual friends. The girl he is talking to, Kim, she's one of my best friends and they have a thing for each other but have never done anything about it."

"Ahh," he replied as the bartender returned with their drinks, but neither made a move to rejoin their friends. "Adam can be a little stubborn in the relationship department.

"So can Kim," Erin answered. "And what about you? I've never seen you around and I know almost all of Adam's friends."

"Uhh," he began, knowing this question would come. "I'm in the Army, Rangers to be exact. Just got back to the States."

Even though he was enlisted and proud to be serving his country, he still got nervous talking about his time overseas.

"Oh wow," she said, not bothering to hide her surprise. "Well thank you for your service."

"Thank you," he replied, not knowing what to say.

"My brother is in the Army as well," she said, trying to move on from what was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Really?" Jay asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yep, just joined last year. He needed the discipline in his life and it was either that or being stuck at home with Hank."

It was interesting that she used the word brother but referred to who he assumed to be their dad by a first name. Step dad maybe?

The conversation continued and Jay was hanging onto every word she said, making mental notes about every story, detail and aspect of her life. She shared her dreams of joining the CPD, following in Hank's footsteps and that's how she and Adam became good friends. He knew Adam had always wanted to join the CPD, just like his dad, but his parents were making him go to college first. Hours must have passed and Jay knew they both had a buzz going, which is what probably led him to ask his next question.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted out, noticing the music had changed to something slower. He thought he also spied Adam and Kim out of the corner of his eye getting closer.

Erin just looked up at him, head cocked to the side and teeth biting her lower lip.

"Is this your way of getting into my pants, Halstead?" she asked challengingly.

Even while she was making him nervous all night, he liked that she was teasing him and rose to the challenge.

"I will be a perfect gentleman," he shot back, smiling down at her.

He didn't wait for her to respond before taking her beer from her hands and pulling her towards the open area where everyone was dancing.

Erin let out a small laugh when he pulled her into his chest, keeping their joined hands together and settling his free one on her lower back. Her own free hand moved to settle in the middle of his back.

Neither recognized the country ballad that seemed to perfectly their current situation. Boy meets girl in the bar and they fall in love. And Jay was pretty sure he was falling in love.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get into my pants?" Erin asked after a while. Jay just looked down at her in confusion.

"I did say I wasn't? Perfect gentleman, remember," he said.

"Well then check your hand," Erin said.

He knew that one of his hands was holding hers so perfectly it's like he was meant to hold this hand forever. His other…

"Oh," he said, realizing just where it was.

"Uh huh," Erin replied, a smirk appearing on her face.

Her own expression caused him to up his game and the smirk was soon replaced with a look of surprise as he gave her ass a playful squeeze.

"Hey!" she said, moving the hand on his back to swat at his chest. Jay just laughed.

"Too late I guess," he said, lowering his voice. "Already got into your pants."

Jay had never met a woman that he could go toe to toe with like that, and it was slowly turning him on.

"Well it only seems fair I get to return the favor," she said, her hand moving lower along his waist before resting at his hip.

"And how do you suggest you do that?" he challenged.

"Well," she said, her hand dipping under the Henley he wore. "I could think of a few ways."

Before she finished her sentence, her fingers had moved under the waist band of his jeans, her thumb finding the spot just below his belly button.

"We should get out of here," he said, not bothering to stop her at all.

"Mhmm," she said, nodding her head before turning to grab her bag.

All their friends seemed to have disappeared, so they could sneak out without questioning and maybe approving glances.

"Where to?" he asked as they left the warmth of the bar and were met with the chill of the October air. He wasn't entirely sure since he shared a place with Adam and he could have taken Kim back there.

"Kim texted me, said she and Adam were going back to our place," she said, snuggling close to him and moving her own hand into his back pocket.

"Stealing my moves?" he asked. Erin just laughed before leaning up to his ear.

"You could say I had a good teacher," she said before kissing the spot just below.

Fuck, he was turned on and he hadn't even kissed her yet. That would have to change soon.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jay had turned towards her, his lips finding hers like a magnet. For a first kiss, it felt right, as his hands moved to cup the side of her face and grasp at her hip. Her own simply held onto his waist, as if he was her anchor to reality.

Neither was sure how long they stood there, and for as much alcohol as they consumed, it wasn't anything crazy. Anyone walking by would think they were two people in love, and Jay was sure he was in love with this woman he just met. When they finally broke apart, their foreheads resting against the other and they took a minute to simply breathe each other in and exist.

"My place then," Jay said, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Let's go," she said, snuggling back into his side as he pulled out his phone to get a ride.

* * *

Stepping off the plane, Jay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Six long months had led to this moment and he was both nervous and excited. Erin was here, or he hoped she was. Last they talked, she said she was planning on being here when he got home and picking him up from the airport.

He didn't have a lot of expectations since they were together for about three months before he left again in January. It was now June and 6 months left a lot of time for things to change, and things had changed for sure.

Adam and Kim had moved in together, and while Jay was happy for his friends, it left him in limbo. Adam had offered up his spare room again, but Jay really didn't want to impose on the new couple. Erin hadn't brought up anything, so maybe that was something to discuss. Erin and Adam had both been accepted to the police academy, and Kim was planning to apply once she finished school. Jay remembered the day Erin had called to tell him the news. He was glad they had chosen to facetime that night, because not only did he get to see her beautiful face, he got to see her excitement. Hank, who he since learned was foster father to her, was very happy for his foster daughter, which only made Erin happier.

He was met at the end of the tunnel to cheers from bystanders as he and some fellow servicemen filed out. The only thing he did was simply acknowledge he heard the strangers around him, because honestly, his mind was on one thing and one thing only. And since he stepped off the plane, his backpack suddenly felt a hundred times heavier and he knew just what was causing that.

Before he left for Georgia, he had admitted to his mom that he wanted to propose to Erin. There were very few times in his life he had ever seen his mother cry, and that was one of them, sitting at the table in the kitchen of his childhood home. When her tears finally subsided, she excused herself and came back less than five minutes later, clutching something in her hands.

"I want you to have this," she had said.

Jay just looked at her, feeling confused, until his mom pressed the red ring box into his own hands.

"Mom," he whispered, knowing what lay inside.

"I was going to tell you boys, but I suppose I'll just tell you," she had said. "I never talked about my ring, because I didn't want it to be a competition. I never wanted either of you to rush into a relationship because you wanted my ring. I wanted you both to find the right girl and not worry about a ring. And Jay, after meeting Erin, she's the right one."

His mother had met Erin about a month into them dating and afterwards could not stop talking about her. That night had been one of the few that he had spent at home since he enlisted, as he and his mom spent hours talking about Erin.

He took the ring with him to Georgia, wanting to think about this before he went through with it. Most of the guys teased him endlessly as he sat on his bed each night looking at the ring, but he knew they were only joking. They all knew that in their line of work, decisions like this were huge.

Being back in Chicago and being seconds away from seeing her again, he knew that his decision could be solidified or questioned. A part of him knew that whatever happened, whatever he felt when he saw his girl again, would determine his choice.

His bag felt heavier the closer he got to security, because Erin might be just beyond them. It was crazy how the tiniest thing in his bag placed the heaviest weight on his shoulders.

When he finally set foot past the security checkpoint, he was first met with applause from more bystanders. Jay figured he should be used to it, but he zoned it out this time. His eyes searched the sea of people with signs and flags and little kids shouting "Daddy!" as they saw they fathers return home. Maybe one day that would be him, and Erin would be standing behind a little one as his wife, cradling her pregnant belly with their newest addition.

The next thing he heard was his name.

"Jay," she said in almost a whisper, but he heard her. His head turned in the direction of her voice and there she was.

Erin was standing less than five feet away from him, holding his mom's hand as Will, Adam and Kim stood behind them. He watched his mom whisper something into her ear before she took off running towards him.

Jay barely had time to set his bag down before she was in his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and hugging him so tightly he should be surprised at the strength she had.

"I'm home," he said for her benefit, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her up by her thigh. When she released the death grip around his neck, her lips moved to kiss every inch of her face before landing on his lips. Every time he kissed her, it felt like the first, and he swore then those would be the only lips he would kiss for the rest of his life.

"Hey babe," he said, pulling away slightly.

"Hmm," she mumbled, her grip not loosening in the slightest.

"I think we're giving everyone more than they expected," he chuckled.

"Oh," she said. "But I don't wanna let go."

Jay just laughed, tightening his grip on her waist and leaning down to grab his bag. She shifted slightly over, allowing him to walk closer to the rest of his welcoming party.

"Ok babe, seriously," he said, loosening his grip in hopes she would get the message.

"Ugh fine," she said, allowing him to let her down, but staying attached to his side.

"Hey mom," he said, wrapping his mother up in his arms.

"I'm so happy your home," she said before moving back and grasping his face between her hands. Jay just smiled down at his mother, happy to see her smile as she took in the fact he was home.

He quickly moved to everyone else before allowing Erin to move back into his side, not that he was complaining.

"Ok man," Adam said, slinging an arm around his shoulder like always. "So, welcome home party at Molly's tonight? Right?"

Jay laughed again, noticing he had been doing so more in the past few minutes than in the past few months. He was so happy to be home.

"Sounds good," he replied before following them all out.

A few hours later found him standing in the middle of Molly's not dressed in his fatigues, a beer in one hand and his other on Erin. Adam had managed to invite all his friends and he felt more light-hearted than he had in months. For once, he had no worries except for the people around him and what he was about to do.

He had called Will about a month ago and told him his plans, even as he was still going back and forth over whether he was going to go through with it. But seeing Erin today just confirmed he wanted to do this.

Will had helped him get the details together and he had been the one that suggested he propose shortly after they got there, so that they could celebrate with everyone after. Jay was surprised that his brother could even think like that, given how on and off again he and his girlfriend, Natalie, were. But he had to hand it to him, because the idea was practically genius.

Jay saw Will looking in his direction, giving him a look only brothers could understand, and he nodded shortly, signaling he understood. Shortly after, Jay heard the music change, transporting him back a year ago to when he first met Erin.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, winking at his girl and sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Is this your way of getting into my pants, Halstead?" she asked, quoting her own words back to him.

She was still his match, always pushing or pulling and challenging him every day.

"I will be a perfect gentleman," he replied before pulling her onto the dance floor. "But I have been in your pants many times."

They swayed for a while, reminiscing in the memories made and what brought them together. Jay let his hands wander again into her back pocket as Erin threw her head back and laughed before kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Have I told you I loved you?" he asked after a while.

"Only every single day for the past six months," she replied.

"But I haven't told you I love you as your fiancé?" Jay said, stepping back but keeping hold of her hand.

"What?" Erin whispered as he got down onto one knee.

"Erin," he began, looking up at her as tears formed in her eyes. "I cannot imagine my life before I met you and I never want to imagine my life without you. You challenge me in ways no one has ever before and you accepted me as me. The support you have given me these past few months have been what I needed, because I knew coming home to you would be worth everything. And it was. Stepping off that plane today, you were the one person I wanted to see and seeing you today made asking this question so much easier. So, Erin Lindsay," he paused, holding his hand behind his back for Will to place the ring box in, "Will you marry me?"

He hadn't even opened the box yet before Erin was screaming.

"Yes," she said, leaning down to cup his face. "Hell yes."

Their lips met and Jay grasped her hip before standing up, wrapping his arm around her to pull her as close as possible. He broke the kiss when he realized something important.

"I haven't given you your ring," he said.

Erin laughed that throaty laugh of hers he loved.

"I would have said yes without a ring," she stated.

"Well lucky for you, I got you one anyways."

She gasped a second time as he flipped open the box, revealing his mother's solitaire engagement ring. The tears finally fell down her cheeks as he slid the ring on and kissed her again.

This time they were interrupted by the cheers of their best friends, and they turned to see everyone happy for the newly engaged couple. But Jay's eyes landed on one person in particular who was coming their way.

"Oh congratulations you two!" his mother said, pulling Erin into a hug. Something told him at the airport that his mom and now fiancée had spent a lot of time together during his deployment.

"That ring looks better on you than it did me," she said, grasping Erin's hand and inspecting her ring that adorned Erin's ring finger.

"Wh-what?" she questioned, turning towards Jay before looking back at his mom.

"Don't think about it," his mom warned. "I told Jay that belonged you, and nothing makes me happier than to see it on your finger. Well, maybe grandbabies."

"Mom!" Jay said, a semi-horrified look on his face as Erin blushed and then let out a small laugh.

"Thank you," Erin said before hugging the woman who's ring now adorned her own finger.

"That's what you do for your daughters," was all his mom said as Erin started crying again and Jay just smiled at the scene before him.

* * *

"Hurry up or we are going to be late!" Erin said as she finished washing the dishes from breakfast.

"But Mommy I can't find my teddy!" came a little voice from down the hallway.

"You left him in mommy's room this morning," she replied, not missing a beat.

Little feet ran down the hallway before she heard a voice again, "Got him!"

"Great! Now come on and let's get your shoes on so we can go see Daddy!" Erin said, putting the last plate away before moving to pack her bag.

She had just finished before her little boy appeared by her side, tugging at the dress she wore to get her attention.

"We gonna go see Daddy?" he asked.

Erin nodded at the little boy who was the spitting image of his father.

"Daddy is graduating today!" she said cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that Daddy is officially a police officer."

"Just like my bear?" he asked, holding the stuffed bear towards Erin for emphasis.

"Just like your bear," she replied, watching as he snuggled the teddy bear dressed in police blues.

"Let's get going!" she said, grabbing her bag, keys and taking her son's hand in hers before making her way to the door.

"Come on, Mr. Bear," he said. "Daddy is grad-ating today."

Erin just laughed, happy to have her son in her life after the past few years they had.

Shortly after their engagement, they discovered Jay's mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and it was too advanced for her to have any good chances. She remembers that day like yesterday. It had been a routine check-up for prevention that showed a mass and further examination confirmed the diagnosis. Erin had been in class at the academy when she called, and called and called. She finally had to excuse herself, much to her instructor's dislike to answer the phone to her future mother-in-law's sobs. Erin was the first person she told, and she was the one who had to tell Jay. Jay, her fiancé who was currently four months into a ten-month tour in Afghanistan. They both knew Jay well enough to know he would come home right away, but her doctor gave her about a year. They still told him, but assured him he was needed there, and Erin and Will would take care of it from here.

Her diagnosis was more advanced than they thought and Erin could still remember calling Jay and begging him to come home, fearing his mother was nearing her final days. Two days later he was back, standing by her bedside with Erin and Will as his mom told them her final wish. To see Jay and Erin married. And that is just what they did. Their priest was already on his way to deliver her last rites and they asked him to marry them before. Standing in his mother's hospital room with Will and Natalie as their witnesses, they were married. They didn't bother with rings as they both already had one. Erin of course had her mother-in-law's engagement ring but before his deployment, Jay had gotten a black rubber band to wear to remind him of what he had to look forward to coming home.

Catherine Marie Halstead passed away two days later, her sons, daughter-in-law and soon to be daughter-in-law, and husband surrounding her. Jay had to go back a week later, but he returned a changed man. Erin refused to let him pull away and dropped out of the academy to make sure he was okay. It took a while, and spending almost a month up at his grandfather's in Wisconsin, that he had finally coped and accepted what happened.

They never had an actual ceremony, as Jay expressed it would be too painful without her there, and Erin agreed. The only thing they did after was get their marriage license and have a small celebration with their close friends and family.

Jay soon applied to the police academy, too, still needing to fulfill that need to serve, but he knew that being here would be better for him and Erin in the long run. He was accepted right away, most likely due to his military background and Erin reapplied too, but the entry physical prevented her from going back.

The physical revealed Erin was pregnant, and even while she wanted to go back and follow her dream, she couldn't put herself and their baby in danger. Nine months later, James William Halstead was born and Erin's life had revolved around him ever since.

She repeatedly stressed to Jay she wanted to finish academy and she would. If there was anything Erin Halstead could do, it was finishing something she started. She decided to wait until JJ was a year old before going back, but that damn physical got in the way again. Which led her to this moment, wrangling an almost two-year-old while five months pregnant with baby #2.

"Ok buddy, let's go see Daddy!" she said as she finished strapping her boy into his car seat.

Thirty minutes later found them sitting in the auditorium, JJ on her lap as Will and Natalie and their little boy Owen sat to her left and Hank on her right dressed in his own police blues. He wouldn't be there for long, as he had actual duties today, but he enjoyed a few minutes with his grandson before duty called.

"Ok kid," Hank said, returning JJ to his mother. "This thing is going to start soon, but I'll see you after?"

Erin nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Hank assumed it was bittersweet to be here, watching her husband graduate after Erin had tried two times, but as she moved her hand to her belly, rubbing a spot just below her ribs.

"Kicking?" Hank asked.

Erin nodded again before replying, "Must know it's a big day."

Hank laughed and ruffled JJ's brown curls before leaving, but his spot was soon taken by Kim and Adam.

Everyone chatted for a few minutes before the announcement was made to start the ceremony. JJ was surprisingly calm, as was Owen, which surprised the parents because those two boys together were worse than Jay and Will were at that age.

The ceremony droned on before the chief presented the graduates. It wasn't long before Jay was waiting in the wings to be called.

He doubted they could see him, but he had a perfect view of his family sitting in the audience. Erin looked beautiful as always, the loose white dress accentuating her curves and her bump but was perfectly modest. JJ sat on his mother's lap, holding the stuffed teddy bear he never went anywhere without. Jay let out a small sigh of relief watching his son behaving, especially knowing Erin's been pulling double duty as of late. He hated to put all this pressure on her, but she continually stressed that he was doing his job, his duty, and that he shouldn't worry about them.

Jay soon snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the officer in front of him stepped forward to get his badge, signaling Jay was next. He soon heard his name called and he walked out on stage, trying to keep a straight and stoic face as he heard JJ yell "Daddy!" the second he set foot on stage. The remainder of the ceremony was long it seemed and next thing he knew, he was taking his oath and being announced as the newest class of Chicago Police Department officers.

They were soon dismissed and Jay shook hands with a couple of the guys he got close with before slipping away to find his family. It didn't take long as one of his favorite voices was calling his name.

"Daddy!" JJ yelled as he toddled towards him, brown curls bouncing on his head.

"Hey buddy," he said, bending down to catch him before tossing him in the air, causing the little boy to giggle uncontrollably.

"Congrats, bro," Will said, hugging his brother and slapping him on the back. "I better not see you in my ER." Jay laughed before accepting a hug from Natalie and Owen. Adam and Kim soon followed and then all that was left was his wife.

"Come here," he said, holding his arm out as invitation for her. Erin walked towards him, smile on her face as she leaned up to kiss him. It didn't last as long as they would like before they were interrupted by both of their children, JJ covering his eyes and droning out an "eww!" as he usually did when they kissed, and the kicking from their unborn baby hitting not only Erin, but the spot where Jay's torso was pressed against her belly.

"Congratulations, Officer Halstead," she said, pecking his lips once more before pulling back, a hand resting on her bump.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Halstead," he said. "And thank you, baby," Jay said, leaning down and kissing the top of her bump.

"You did it," Erin said, her finger tapping at his shiny new badge pinned to his chest.

"Couldn't have done it without you babe."

"No, you definitely couldn't," she shot back. Even after almost four years of knowing each other and two years of marriage and she still kept him on his toes.

"You've got me there," Jay said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Ok then," Adam began. "If you two are done being love sick, we've got a little celebration planned."

Erin and Jay rolled their eyes, knowing they weren't getting out of this.

"Molly's?" Jay asked.

"Well duh, it's tradition," Adam said. "But that's for later without kids. But we are still celebrating!"

They let Adam lead the way, Hank joining their group, but the small family hung back, wanting time alone, knowing they wouldn't get any for the rest of the day.

"I am incredibly proud of you," Erin said.

"And I am proud of you," Jay replied, taking her hand in his while his other held JJ.

"Have I told you I love you?" she asked.

"Only every single day," he replied, kissing her once more before the moved to catch up with their family.


	2. Pull It Off

**Next part! Thank you for all the kind words from the first fic! This collection is one of my favorites and reading your feedback just makes my day! Enjoy everyone!**

 ** _Five times Jay Halstead has something to say about Erin Lindsay's clothes, and the one time he doesn't._**

 **Inspired by _Pull It Off_ by Kane Brown. **

* * *

_It can be a black dress, high heels_

 _Ripped up, torn up Lucky jeans_

 _Or the covers, in the morning_

 _Her boyshorts and my favorite tee_

 _Unbuttoned flannel layin' on the floor_

 _Lingerie hangin' off the back of the door_

 _I swear, it don't matter what it is_

* * *

 _Date Night_

Neither of them could wait to get to that restaurant, as a date night for them was long overdue. For the entire month of May, it seemed like, every criminal in Chicago had decided to commit crimes and they had been handed case after case. Jay was pretty sure he and Erin were running on pure adrenaline and an unhealthy amount of caffeine in their bodies. Hank had noticed it too, as he gave them a rare night off while they were in the middle of one of their cases. Everyone had been putting in the maximum amount of overtime and they were running on empty, nothing a solid night of sleep couldn't fix.

But while they could have spent the night in and done nothing, Jay took it upon himself to treat his girl to a well-deserved night out. The second Voight ordered them to go home, Jay had whipped out his phone, calling in a favor with a friend who ran one of the more upscale restaurants in the city. Before they even made it out of the district, he had told Erin of his plans and that she should get as dressed up as she wants.

So here he was, ready to go in one of his nicer suits with no tie, opting to leave the first few buttons of his white dress shirt undone, knowing it drove his girlfriend crazy.

"Er, hurry up!" he shouted from his spot on the couch. He was halfway through the beer he opened ten minutes ago as he waited.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. It wasn't long after that he heard the tell-tale click of heels on the wood floor.

But he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Erin was shoving something into her black clutch, causing her to be oblivious to her boyfriend's reaction. Jay just sat there, staring at everything. The sleeveless black dress had thick straps, but fell to a deep v in the front and was fitted down to mid-thigh. He remembered when she bought this, feeling it was too revealing but he assured her it was more elegant as there was a single pleat that fell just above her knee.

He also remembered this dress had a zipper down the back and she never wore a bra.

"Damn," he said, his eyes eventually falling to the strappy black heels on her feet.

His gaze met Erin's as she just smiled at him, slowly moving to him as he stood up. No words were exchanged as he pulled her in for a slow and lazy kiss, the kind that promised a lot more when they got home.

* * *

 _Day Off_

It was a rare Saturday they had off, and they were spending it moving all of Jay's stuff into Erin's apartment. Since the week before when Erin followed up his request at moving in together, they had spent most of their spare time packing up Jay's apartment to move their next free day. His furniture had been the first to go, causing him to "unofficially" move in. That didn't put the personal celebrations on hold.

So here they were a week later as Jay was one his way to pick up her after borrowing Antonio's truck for the day. No way were they going to be able to fit half of his stuff in the 300. It wasn't even 8 a.m., but Jay knew his girl well enough to know she was nothing short of a terror without her coffee, especially this early and on their day off.

It hadn't even been 30 seconds after walked into her – their – apartment, after using his brand-new key of course, that his girlfriend emerged from her, _their¸_ bedroom looking nothing short of gorgeous.

"Good morning, roomie," Erin cheerfully said.

"Morning, gorgeous," he replied, voicing his earlier thoughts.

"Oh, please," she said as she moved to get her phone from the kitchen counter.

Jay didn't bother responding, knowing she would try to avoid his compliments, but it wouldn't stop him from thinking about her. He wouldn't lie and say he's never been with girls before, but they all pale in comparison to Erin. Very few matched her on a day-to-day basis, but none compared to how she looked right now. Fresh faced with her hair pulled into a ponytail and barefoot. Seeing her barefoot recalled the old saying that women were happy when barefoot and pregnant. Even as his mind registered the negative connotation, because his woman would be in the bullpen working and would be stubborn enough that his baby could be born right then and there, happiness just radiated off her.

Of course, his mind still wandered to thoughts about Erin pregnant, but those were for another day.

She was too busy checking her phone to notice him staring at her. His eyes worked their way up from her bare feet, following along with how her jeans managed to hug her toned legs while still looking casual and relaxed. He also didn't need to see her front to know exactly what jeans these were, her non-work jeans, as she called them. The first time he had ever seen them on her was about six months into their partnership, when their hockey "dates" began. Until then he had never seen her in anything other than the high-waisted jeans she wore daily that on most other women, made them look frumpy, but made her look amazing. These jeans had a few rips here and there that showed just enough skin to not look trashy (her words) but leave little to his imagination.

"Jay," she said, drawing out single syllable of his name.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes settling on the sliver of skin peeking from where she knotted the hem of her tee.

"Ready to go?" she asked and his gaze finally met hers.

"Yep," he responded, following her to the door where she grabbed a pair of white sneakers.

"And Jay?" she said, stopping where he held the door for him. His response had a simple look that showed she had his attention.

"I'll let you appreciate everything when you are officially moved in," she teased.

"Oh, definitely," he replied.

* * *

 _Morning Sex_

It had been years since Jay woke up with a smile on his face. If he thought long and hard, the last time that happened was maybe when he was 7 or 8 on Christmas morning, eager to see what Santa left and if the reindeer ate any of the carrots and celery he and Will left out the night before. He remembered his dad telling him Santa wasn't real and he needed to grow up and stop being a little kid. Jay supposed that was the beginning of his rocky relationship with his dad, the one that had yet to get better.

The one relationship in his life that got better? The one with the woman lying next to him. Every damn day.

By then, Jay had fully woken up and could focus his attention away from his shitty childhood and onto the woman beside him. Like usual, Erin was still dead to the world, but this Erin was one of his favorites. Her face was worry-free, as if her slumber was the only way to rid her thoughts of the monsters they chase and her demons that surface during tough cases. Not a single wrinkle was etched into her perfect face. Her hair was tousled, the ends still wet from her shower the night before.

His gaze soon fell to her collarbone, landing on the darkening mark that was beginning to mar her slightly tanned skin that was a result of their long weekend in Wisconsin a few weeks ago. But while his insides churned when he found flaws on her skin usually resulting from their job, this one stirred something else. Pride. Lust. The pain he would oversell when she punched him after realizing his gave her a hickey the night before.

It was as if she could hear his thoughts as she started to stir but didn't full wake up. Not that he minded, anyways. She managed to turn from her side to her back, the grey sheets covering them simultaneously moving lower and tightening across her chest, giving him a slight view of her bare breasts, which did not get covered after their many rounds the night before. If he was selfish, he could move those damned sheets a little lower, but he knew they had to get moving and couldn't waste time this morning, no matter how badly he wanted to.

This time, her stirring woke her up, a sleepy smile gracing her face when she caught his gaze.

"Good morning," she whispered, her raspy voice deeper this time in the morning.

"Can you sleep like this all the time?" he asked, gaining a laugh from her in response.

"I could," she said, moving from bed, "but nothing would ever get done."

* * *

 _After a Long Day_

The case had been brutal, as most were when working with young kids. This one managed to hit home for the both of them, a string of runaways turning up dead or missing and the only link had been the foster parents that had: drug addict mother and abusive father.

Voight had picked up right away on how this would affect them, giving them tasks that kept them far away from the precinct when the foster parents were here. They managed to get some info from the kids currently living with the couple, and everyone turned a blind eye when Voight brought Jay down with him to "deal" with the father.

They went home separately, but not entirely on purpose. Erin and Kim were taking one of the little girls to her temporary foster home while Jay was getting take out on his way home.

Upon entering their apartment, he could tell right away Erin was home. Besides the dead giveaway that the TV was playing the pregame coverage for the Blackhawks/Predators game, her boots had been haphazardly kicked off by the door and her jacket must have been hung up, but not well since it had fallen onto the floor.

"Er," he called, more alerting to his presence than trying to find her.

He didn't bother with waiting for a response, as he set about unpacking the pasta he picked up and digging for the buffalo sauce they kept in the back of the fridge that she loved to dip her mozzarella sticks in. A combination, even without pasta, he found weird.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Water is fine," she answered back.

Jay turned to grab two glasses from the cabinet before moving to get ice from the freezer. He hadn't filled one glass until he felt two small and warm hands slip around him and under his shirt, one of those hands teasing the waistband of his jeans.

"You good?" he asked softly. Always like him to check on her mindset before his own.

He simply felt her nod before he turned around, taking in her appearance.

Her shirt he recognized as one of his own, a light grey v neck he figured she stole when he couldn't find it for work one morning. It dwarfed her small frame, and while her wearing his shirts did things to him that he never felt before about girls wearing his clothes, it also made him realize just how much smaller she was than him. It was clear she wasn't wearing anything underneath because while the collar of the shirt just hit his clavicle, on her it dipped rather low into her cleavage. Not that he minded at all. The sleeves on her practically hit her elbows while on him, they stopped in the middle of his biceps.

His girlfriend loved to say that only happened because his biceps were huge. According to her, of course.

"How do you make my clothes look better on you?" he asked, needing to lighten the mood.

"Cause I'm clearly better looking," she responded, moving to fix her mozzarella sticks and buffalo sauce. He then realized that shirt was about all she had one, save for the navy lace that stopped just below the curve of her ass.

"Yes you are," he replied, lightly smacking her butt as he reached around her to grab his own dinner while she just giggled in response.

* * *

 _Wisconsin_

Erin's reaction to Wisconsin had surprised them both. He knew she was still expecting giant mosquitos and an actual cabin, but Jay couldn't wait to see her reaction when she actually saw the place.

It was just as good as he had imagined, complete with a speechless Erin followed by one smacking him on the chest, demanding to know why he didn't better explain himself. He simply laughed, delighted he could bring a smile to her face after the shitty couple of months they had had.

He proceeded to give her the grand tour, guiding her through the open floor plan of the first floor and showing her the lofted spaces where he and Will always hung out when they came here. Of course, their tour got interrupted when Erin laid eyes on the copper bathtub in the master bathroom in front of the fireplace that was already going.

An hour later, Jay had excused himself, leaving Erin with fresh hot water, to stir the fire and make some coffee to warm them up a little more and ease the exhaustion that the drive set in. His trek back from the kitchen made him aware of the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom, complete with not one, but two of his flannels, one, which of course, was stolen.

The scene the greeted him in the bathroom brought a lightness to his heart. It was the first time in months he had seen his fiancée so relaxed, the diamond from his mother's, and now her, ring glinting in the glow of the fire. The messy bun her hair had been tied up in had loosened, leaving some hairs to escape and become slightly curled after meeting the water.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly, handing her the warm mug before climbing back in himself.

"Not sure what looks better, you or that ring on your finger," he said, stretching his legs out so she could move back between them.

She did just that, turning slightly so her shoulder was leaning against his chest.

"I wonder what sounds better, official househusband or Mrs. Halstead."

* * *

 _Wedding Night_

There were very few things that left Jay Halstead speechless. Any of his teams winning or losing at the last second. The news an Army buddy had died. Hank Voight giving him a compliment.

He could now add his fian- _his wife_ , on their wedding day, to be one of them.

Her dress had been perfect for her. A white lace number that fit her perfectly. He was quite sure she surprised them both by choosing a dress that dipped low in the back but held up by thin straps. Her already tiny waist was further accentuated by a light blue sash that matched the blue of their uniforms, a slight nod for her something blue. He caught sight of the diamond studs he gifted to her through Will this morning, her something new. Her something old, while she would joke was the older man walking her down the aisle, was the jeweled pin holding her hair up that Camille had worn during her own wedding. Jay knew that Erin would also say her engagement ring counted as her something old too, as it was his mom's, but that didn't matter to him. He also knew her something borrowed was tucked into the inside of her dress, fastened right underneath her heart: his name tag from his Ranger days. That specific topic had been days of debate, because that time of his life was nothing pleasant and it was the CPD that brought him together. She won, like always, but only because she wanted something of his that was his alone, and that was his Army identity that shaped him into the man she fell in love with, the good and the bad.

The second time Jay was speechless that day, was the vision of his wife for his eyes only. He honestly hadn't been expecting much from Erin. Sure, she had an affinity for nicer lingerie but he would have been perfectly okay however they spent their wedding night, regardless of what she was wearing. She could be wearing a ratty old t-shirt and pajama pants.

But then again, he learned long ago not to underestimate Erin Lindsay, and something told him Erin Halstead would be an entirely different story.

He didn't know what he was expecting when they reached their room. Instead, she simply reached behind her and pulled the small zipper down before pushing the straps of her dress off and letting it fall to the ground. The only thing remaining was the strapless bra that wrapped around her midsection to allow a lower back and matching white lace underwear.

"What do you think of your wife, Mr. Halstead?" she asked, walking towards his place sitting on the bed.

Jay didn't say anything opting to kiss his wife senseless, for he had no words to describe his partner.


	3. Do I Make You Wanna

**It's been a while, but here I am! School is kicking my butt, but these random burst of inspo have been helping. Hopefully this kicks me back into gear.**

 **I'm gonna keep this short so y'all can get to reading. Please leave suggestions for songs that give you #feels! Always on the hunt for new ideas!**

 **Inspired by _Do I Make You Wanna_ by Billy Currington. **

* * *

_Do I make you wanna dance real slow?_

This thing that had been between them felt foreign and familiar. It was a feeling neither could describe. They weren't even dating but the pull was to strong. It could never happen, but it was these moments that were worth holding onto.

She really had all but dragged him out tonight. It would be the first time in years she has seen any of these people and after the run in with Stephanie at their airport, she didn't wanna be known as the street kid from high school. She pulled her life together and turned it around and had become proud of the person she was today.

But seeing Stephanie flash that, in her opinion, gaudy ring in her face, she realized she was missing that one thing. No guy had compared. Except Jay, her mind had whispered. Nothing could happen, and nothing would, and she cursed herself that the first thing she thought of when she saw him walking into the district that morning was asking him to be her fake fiancé. By then, she was committed and determined to make this ruse work.

Just like undercover.

But then, turning that corner and seeing all her old, and single, classmates greeting each other with squeals of laughter, it hit her. This wasn't her, it never was and never would be. She could tell Jay was staring at them too, probably wondering how her teenaged-self went to school with the likes of these people. People who had grown up with privilege and a family, two things Erin had been without. It didn't take her more than five seconds to grab Jay's wrist and pull him back around the corner, back towards the parking garage they parked in after she picked him up.

"Hey, Erin," he heard Jay say from beside her. She didn't let up on her mission to be as far away from that hotel ballroom as she could be.

"Erin, stop," he tried again, this time planting his feet and causing her to get pulled back towards him. He used the leverage from her hand on his wrist to turn her around where she reluctantly met his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, those inquisitive eyes staring into hers.

"It's all a lie," she replied, her gaze moving down to the black heels she wore. "eI realized I'm not like them and I never will, so what's the point?"

Jay didn't say anything, because he didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't know much about her past, but he had a vague idea. He knew she had a record and some kind of past with Voight, but that was about it. But the reaction he got when he first asked her about her CI file always flashed in his mind when he thought about asking her more.

"Well I can't answer that for you," he replied. "But we're dressed up, so there is nothing wrong with going out for a drink while we are out right?"

Erin smiled when he dropped the subject and turned back around as Jay led the way towards the other hotel they passed on the way. Ever the gentleman he was, he opened the door and offered her his arm as he continued towards the hotel bar. The ease at which he carried himself made Erin wonder if he had done this before.

The conversation was easy as the settled in to a table by the window, giving them a view of downtown. She surprised herself by opening up about her high school years and he listened. He surprised her by taking her hand and the look in her eyes was one she had never seen from anyone, ever. Erin could see kindness in her eyes, a softness that she had never seen a man possess and aimed at her, ever. The feel of his hand holding her small one was different, a good different. The closeness of his face when they stood and the recognition of their height difference did something to her. She guessed this was how people felt when they felt butterflies.

"Maybe one day," she said softly, glancing down and back up at him, watching a smile fall on his face.

"Oh, definitely," he replied, moving to the side to let her take the lead. His arm went around her shoulders in what was a friendly gesture, but as they walked, it slipped lower to wrap around her waist. Even as she just told him that they couldn't, she didn't have the heart to remind him. It felt good and right and everything she ever hoped.

As they neared the elevator, the soft piano music registered. Looking over, they noticed the piano they hadn't seen before, as well as a few couples on a makeshift dance floor, softly swaying to the melody. Erin didn't say anything, but allowed Jay to pull her over, joining the three other couples surrounding the piano. One of his arms wrapped around her waist as the other grasped her hand, pulling it, and her, towards his chest. His head dipped lower until she could feel his breath against her ear.

"I wanted to give you something memorable about tonight."

* * *

 _Do I make you wanna lean back, lay back and kiss me?_

"This is heaven," Erin said softly. Jay must have opened the balcony doors earlier that morning and there was a slight breeze flowing in. Speaking of Jay, she still had yet to see him this morning.

As if he could hear her thoughts, she heard the hotel room door open and shut. Seconds later, he walked into the bedroom of the suite that was home for the week.

"Here ya go, babe," he said, handing her the to-go cup from the coffee shop in the lobby of the hotel. That had been a plus for them when they booked the room.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip and letting the coffee wake her up. Her eyes had fluttered shut as the first sip of her morning coffee rushed through her system, and when she opened them again, she was met with a paper bag in front of her face.

"Couldn't have coffee without food."

Taking the bag from Jay, she opened it, not bothering to set the coffee cup down.

"Blueberry muffins?" she aske excitedly and Jay nodded in response.

"Only the best for my fiancée," he replied.

Erin smiled as she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. She remembered his proposal like it was yesterday, even though it was. She would bet she would forever remember that moment in her life.

"It's perfect," she replied, and not talking about her muffin or her ring. There had been enough tears last night over the ring when Jay explained it had been his mother's. But she had been referring to his actual proposal that had been so them it made her heart explode.

They had spent the day walking around the little downtown area before touring one of the local monuments. It had been an old fort that was important at one time and Jay, being the nerd he was, had seen a documentary on it and nearly begged Erin to let them go explore.

The summer heat and the ease of the day had them falling into bed for a much-needed nap when they returned to their hotel. By the time they woke up, it was nearing sunset and Erin had barely been awake when Jay rolled over and whispered so softly she thought she was dreaming.

" _Marry me?"_

"What is?" Jay asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Everything," she replied, changing her answer.

"You deserve it all," Jay said, leaning against the dresser. He was content to just watch her, sipping coffee and eating her muffin while clearly in a daze about the events of their trip. They had planned something for their five year anniversary, and he couldn't think of a better time to propose.

It was him that was lost in his own thoughts when he heard her.

"Come her," she said softly. Her coffee and muffin was sitting on the bedside table as she sat up, the blankets falling over her legs. Jay did as he was told, setting his own coffee down. As he closed the distance, her hand stretched out, wanting to pull him towards her. She did and with enough force as they fell back against the many pillows and rumpled comforter and sheets. Her hand reached up to rest against his face, and Jay smiled at a variety of things, but the biggest being the feel of her ring against his skin. It was a feeling he was already used to and would savor for the rest of his life.

"I love you," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her again as they fell back into bed.

* * *

 _Find a limb to hang your clothes?_

The past few days had been heaven. Both of them had been surprised when Voight had given them a few days off, but neither were complaining. Their previous case had been tough, and it had rattled them all. The undercover stint they had been on had Erin too close for anyone's comfort to her old vices, a thought that rattled Jay and Hank the most.

It had been Voight's suggestion to Jay that they take a long weekend and get out of town, and of course, Jay had the perfect plan. They left early Friday morning for Wisconsin with strict plans to not come back to the district until Tuesday. Erin didn't seem to complain about his driving, but he may or may not have planned them leaving so early, knowing he would be up and dragging a grumbling Erin to the car.

It had been late afternoon when they arrived and had spent a lazy night around the cabin. Saturday was spent the same way until Jay dragged them both on a hike around the property, that he neglected to tell her was close to 10 acres.

"Come on, slowpoke," he called over his shoulder. He knew she was getting tired, they had been out here for close to two hours, but they were close to his favorite spot.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have legs as long as yours, Jay," she shot back, and he did turn around them. Despite the frustrated look on her face, he couldn't help but smile. Her hair was falling from the tight pony tail she had done when they left and framed her now red face, shaded from the heat, sun and her own growing exhaustion. Despite all that, she still looked gorgeous to him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, half joking.

Erin's head whipped up to meet his gaze and a smile fell onto her face.

"Yes please," she replied and picked up speed to get to him. Jay had since taken the backpack he wore with their lunch off his back, holding it to her to put on. She did and without warning, jumped onto his back. He, of course, caught her but not before laughing as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Comfy?" he asked and she nodded into his neck, where he could feel her smiling.

Not even ten minutes later, he heard Erin gasp when they reached the small lake towards the edge of the property. It was just the same as he remembered, but it felt different. And Jay could guess it was the fact that he was sharing it with the most important person in his life.

"This is my favorite place," he began while he felt Erin slide off his back. "I've done a lot of thinking sitting out here when I came back."

Erin didn't say anything, but she knew plenty. She simply grasped his hand, but it didn't last long until he released their hands and moved towards the water, stripping his shirt as he did. He looked back to find Erin staring and smirked.

"Well come on," he said, throwing his shirt over a bare tree limb.

"But I didn't bring a suit," she replied but to her surprise, Jay's clothes kept coming off.

"We don't need one," he replied with a wink. He turned back to the branch, toeing off his shoes and hanging the rest of his clothes up. He figured a show would get her going and headed towards the water, but he didn't make it very far until he felt her jump onto his back again. The only difference was that her own body was bare this time and he could feel the cool metal of the ring on her finger against his hot skin.

"Lead the way," she whispered into his ear before he sprinted into the water, her laughter ringing through the air.

* * *

 _Act just like you don't care now_

"Babe," Jay said softly. "You need to get up."

"Nooo," she groaned, turning to the empty side where he had previously been sleeping.

"Yes," he replied. "We've gotta get going if we are going to meet them in time."

The series of grunts that followed made him laugh and climb back onto the bed. His hands went to either side of her head, effectively trapping her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You've been waiting for this day for a month, why so grumpy?"

"Because I'm tired and I need energy for when we bring him home."

"Would it make you feel better if I promise you a nap when we get back?" he asked, and in response, his wife turned towards him, cracking one eye open to stare up at him.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I will even order Purple Pig for dinner," he replied, kissing her fully for the first time that morning.

"You've got yourself a deal, Halstead."

She was much more excited after the morning make out session that followed before Jay broke it off, telling her they really needed to go if they wanted to make it on time. He bribed her with coffee from their favorite café downtown before embarking on the hour-long drive outside the city. Since they got married, she had surprisingly let up on him driving outside of work. But her excitement was too great right now that she wasn't sure if she could concentrate on driving.

"Babe, will you calm down?" Jay asked when they were about 15 minutes away.

"I'm too excited!" she replied, squeezing his hand that rested on her thigh. Right now, they were glad they brought the truck as opposed to either of their Jeeps. The gravel on the dirt road they had turned down was making for a bump ride, along with the various mud puddles they hit. It wasn't much longer until they reached the end and a farmhouse came into view. Erin was nearly out of the truck by the time they parked.

She waited rather impatiently for him to get out and grabbed onto his hand when he got close. The slightly chilling breeze had her snuggling closer to him as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Jay, Erin, great to see you again!" came a calm voice. They both turned to see the older woman they had met a month prior walking out the front door.

"Ready to take him home?"

They both nodded before she showed them inside. The excited sounds coming from the living room off to the side had Erin bouncing up and down even more.

"Here he is."

Jay let go of his wife's hand to reach down and pick up the puppy. He licked Jay's face when he got close enough and he had to tighten his hold even more to keep him in his arms.

Erin of course fawned over the dog, scratching him behind ears that were still too big for him.

"My son is bringing around the crate to put into your truck, but other than that, he is all yours."

The drive back was filled with just as much excitement. The little puppy was relatively calm on the drive back, mostly adjusting to the car ride and his new owners. As Jay suspected, Erin crashed when they got home, the total excitement taking its toll on her. Like he promised, he took care of the puppy, affectionately named Sniper (Erin's idea, not his) while she retreated upstairs to nap.

It was close to six when she came back downstairs to find Jay and their dog playing in the basement, also known as his mancave. Erin was content to watch the two, already becoming best friends before yawning loud enough to get their attention.

"Your kid is not nice," she said to Jay, walking over towards her husband and their new puppy.

"My kid?" he questioned, looking at her while Sniper pulled on the rope toy in Jay's hand.

"Yeah, I don't think I am ready for two Jay Halstead's in this house."

He had to laugh then, watching her curl up on the couch. Her hair had fallen out of the messy bun she had thrown up before sleeping, but his eyes fell to her stomach, which was definitely showing more nowadays. She could get away with loose sweaters, but the way she sat had what he was pretty sure was his shirt pull across her bump.

"I feel gassy half the time and I'm pretty sure I'm spending most of my time in the bathroom either peeing, pooping or throwing up. And it is definitely your kid because I crave the weirdest things and he is developing his daddy's appetite."

As she rambled on, he had been moving closer to her, one hand bracing himself on the back of the couch while the other fell to her stomach.

"Well if that is the case, then I will order extra truffles."

"You are too good to me," she whispered, softly kissing him.

"Well it is a good thing I married you."

"I'm serious Jay, no one has ever made me feel this loved and protected. It's the reason I fell in love with you, it's the reason I'm always up to trying something new. Because you're there, and for the first time in my life, I feel like I can be myself, a part of me I didn't know existed."

Jay just smiled at her, absorbing her words and taking them to hear.

"You're always been you, babe, you just needed the right person to stand by you."

She kissed him again, this one lasting longer but not if they wished before their pup was getting impatient and lacking attention.

"Okay, okay, let's go," he replied, picking up the rope again while Erin sat and watched, thankful this was her family, and this was her life.


End file.
